


A Mourner's Freedom

by carrotsniffs



Series: Amino Adventures [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Hhhhhh, More angst, and sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsniffs/pseuds/carrotsniffs
Summary: Grandma?" He called, flowers in hand.But he knew in his heart...."Grandma?" He called again, climbing the steps up to her room.But he couldn't do it.Jake stopped halfway up the steps, his vision blurred with tears."Oh, I forgot."





	A Mourner's Freedom

As he stared at the world outside his window, the silence that rings in his ears is mocking, the simple pleasure of having someone’s company gone. He breathes in the air of gloom that surrounds him like a thick endless jungle.

Somehow he can only let the hot tears roll down his cheeks with the feelings of absence and sorrow.

And yet, this hole in his heart could only make him feel…

Free.

Jake kicked off his shoes and socks, running out of his room.

As he climbed down the steps, the floor felt cold against his bare, calloused feet. He rushed out the tower hurriedly, breaking down the door.

The grass seemed greener up close. The lush, wet grass sunk under his weight, cushioning his feet from his heel to his toes.

He grinned and began running around outside in the world he knew the best.

The thrill of climbing trees again. The rush of running with the white Tinkerbulls. The sights on top of the highest mountains he had seen once before.

And he'd do it all again.

The cool water against his grimy feet. The hot sun against his already tanned flesh. The breeze blowing against his hair full of sweat and dirt.

What was he hiding from this whole time?

And by the end of the day, the dark island illuminated by fireflies is neglected once again, as the click of a door shutting sounded in the tower once more.

Jake looked around, searching for someone he had knew.

"Grandma?" He called, flowers in hand.

But he knew in his heart....

"Grandma?" He called again, climbing the steps up to her room.

But he couldn't do it.

Jake stopped halfway up the steps, his vision blurred with tears.

"Oh, I forgot."

He gripped the flowers in one hand, the petals falling away onto the stairs of cold, white tile. The other wiped away a tear.

"You're gone."

The darkness poured in from the windows and as he sat there, staring at the world outside.

The click of the door opening.   
A step out into the world.

"I'll be home soon, Grandma." He called, the echo traveling up the stairs where the flowers sat.

Jake looked back in the house.

"I'll be home soon."


End file.
